<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catnip and Naps by Lulubellisima</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462125">Catnip and Naps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulubellisima/pseuds/Lulubellisima'>Lulubellisima</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Catlo--Or How One Catanova Got the Girl [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Catlo, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Star Wars in Cats!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:56:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulubellisima/pseuds/Lulubellisima</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phasma's meow is stronger than her bite, yet there is a lot of vulnerability under her tough exterior. This is her POV, and a backstory on her. This completes my Catlo Vignettes inspired by @_afterblossom_ fan art. Specifically her animal abc work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Catlo--Or How One Catanova Got the Girl [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Catnip and Naps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you've enjoyed this cat ride, and had as much fun reading it as I had writing it. Thanks so much to @_afterblossom_  for her wonderful work.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This place has gone to the dogs. Well...we’re cats, but it’s the same thing. Ever since Ben and Rey became a...thing, and Armie and Rose started sharing his favorite spot--which, wow! He never shared that spot. The whole house has been too happy. Even the hoomans have noticed it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it adorable that they are all getting along now?” I heard the female hooman saying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They just needed time I suppose,” says the male hooman. “I think it’s time we take Ben to the vet and get him neutered.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh! I know what the male hooman means. I heard that before, when they took Armie and he was gone for two moons, then returned a little loopy. That was fun to watch. He is always so serious, but when he came back I thought he had gotten into the catnip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben is in for a treat. I grin so wide my teeth show. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things have changed a lot, but...I guess being happy isn’t so bad at all. I’m so much better than I was before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----*-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I need my catnip, but the hoomans haven’t given it back. I had the toy they gave me that had some in its belly. I could sniff it and scratch it and get all its catnip gloriousness. Except now that’s gone, and my secret stash of catnip that I stole from a kitchen cupboard is gone too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben said the hooman took it. I thought I hid it well, but the hoomans aren’t as stupid as I thought. I really need it, it’s been four moons since the last time I had some. I’m getting desperate. Maybe if I yowl loud enough, the hoomans will understand and give me some. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----*-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The yowling didn’t work. The hoomans kicked me out of their room instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----*-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My naptime has been off since Ben and Rey got together. They make too much noise. I hope they get a fur ball stuck in their throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----*-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The female hooman gave Rose a new toy today. I watched her give it to her and didn’t care, until I got the faint whiff of it--catnip. I took it before Rose knew what was happening, running to my hiding place beneath the hoomans bed and enjoying the catnip deliciousness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I actually felt a little bit sorry for Rose, but I need this more than she does. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----*-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I missed this so much! Oh catnip, I love you! You make me feel all warm and fuzzy! Wow! The colors all around look so bright and everything smells amazing! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----*-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I woke up from my nap to hear the hoomans talking. They didn’t take Ben to the vet. They said it was too late, but that maybe next month. They’re taking extra special care of Rey and that pisses me off. What’s so special about her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was the one the male hooman liked to hug and sing to, but now even he pays more attention to Rey. I don’t know if I’m more angry or sad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----*-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m having the best nap when I hear the female hooman calling my name. Thinking it’s snack time I get out from under the bed and go out into the living room. She looks angry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose is lying on the couch next to the female hooman, she has a large cut on one of her legs. It looks bad, very bad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you!” says the hooman, looking right at me. Her eyes are full of tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I scoot back, the male hooman coming into the living room with the cat carrier. I meow at the female hooman, but she doesn’t turn my way.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t do anything,” I meow to the hoomans. “I didn’t hurt her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to take her to the clinic. Quick,” says the male hooman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They quickly, but carefully put Rose into the carrier and hurry out the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not my fault. It’s not my fault. It’s not my fault. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----*-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’ve been hiding under the bed in the hoomans room almost all day. I don’t even feel hungry, my tummy churning and churning, just remembering the huge gash on Rose’s leg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben tried to make me come out and eat dinner, but I ignored him. Even Rey came to talk to me. She didn’t come under the bed like Ben did, but she’s crouching on the opposite side of my corner, telling me she found some catnip I can have. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go away,” I grumble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can have all of it, there’s a lot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave me alone!” I yowl and curl into a ball, scooting closer to the wall. I just want them to leave me alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----*-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hoomans try to get me out from under the bed in the morning. I ignore them too. The male hooman has long arms and pets me as he tries to get me out. I just scoot back further away from him. Curling into a ball and hissing back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave me alone,” I meow shakily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright girl. Alright.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The male hooman moves away and I can hear him close the door of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----*-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I keep dreaming the same thing over and over. No matter what I told myself before, or how many times I forced myself to forget--my dreams don’t let me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m back in that same dark, dank basement, meowing for them to let me out. I still don’t understand why they left me there. The hoomans had seemed nice, they gave me food and petting, but I just don’t understand. I thought they were my family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took me moons and moons to get out--to pry open one of the basement windows and out into the garden. They were gone. I waited for them on the front porch, hoping that it had all been a mistake, but after more moons, they didn’t come back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked for a long time, trying to find water and hunt for food. There were trees and more trees, I think it was what Armie calls a forest. I’m not sure. I lived there for a while, eating what I could find. It wasn’t all very good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were hoomans every once in a while, walking by or driving in their car. A few even tried to catch me, but I didn’t let them. I don’t know how long I was there for, it just seemed like a long time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually I made it to a place full of tall buildings and many, many cars. There were many hoomans, and many cats. I didn’t get very close to either. I didn’t trust them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the female hooman found me, I hissed and scratched, and pawed, but she didn’t let me go. She put me somewhere warm, and gave me food and pet me like my old hoomans did. It felt nice. Except, I didn’t believe her or the male hooman would always be nice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I know I was mean to the other cats. I didn’t trust them either. Why would I? I can only trust myself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----*-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose came to see me today. I scared her and she left. It was so easy. It makes my tummy twist that I could scare her so easily. She must think I’m a monster.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I don’t understand why she would come see me in the first place. She sounded fine at least. I only got to see a glimpse of her injury that day in the living room, but it looked bad. So it’s good she’s fine. I’m glad even.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I never thought I would feel like that. I hate to admit it, but I’ve been jealous of Rose for a long time. Both hoomans love her so much, and I can tell they care for me too, but probably not as much as her. Why would they? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m not the most pleasant, but I can’t help it. I don’t know how else to be. There’s no hope left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----*-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I can smell the female hooman before she enters the bedroom. It’s a sweet, calming smell. It makes me want to cuddle on her. I think it’s been at least three moons since I’ve come out of my hiding place, but I can’t be sure. The female hooman has come in before and leaves me food and water, but today she lies down on the carpet next to the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Bell Bell” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I meow lightly. She doesn’t use that nickname very often. It hurts my heart to hear her say it now, especially since she thinks I hurt Rose. I wish she knew I didn’t do anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My head is turned away from her, but I feel her hand petting my back. “I’m sorry sweetie.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I meow again, letting her pet me. “No, I’m sorry.” I turn my head and let her pet me. “I should have been a better cat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweetie, I know it wasn’t you. I’m sorry I yelled at you before.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The female hooman scoots closer to the bed and I scoot closer to her as well. “You believe me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. You’re a good girl, I know. You just need a lot of loving.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I lick her hand and meow. “I’m not a good cat.” I’m really not. I’ve been so mean. All the time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I scoot back to my original spot, all the way in the back corner of the bed frame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh sweetie. Please come back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leia?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The male hooman comes into the bedroom too. “What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She still won’t come out Han.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Han bends down and looks toward me, and sighs. “Give her some time. She’ll come out when she’s ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both get up and leave the room. I don’t want to ever get out from under this bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----*-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose comes back again. I’m so tired I don’t hiss at her this time. She approaches hesitantly and it makes me feel worse now than ever, how afraid of me she is. Rose is carrying something in her mouth and she drops it close to the edge of the bed frame, then pushes it toward me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s my favorite toy. I want to share it with you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What? Why would she do that? I turn to her and her eyes open wide. Am I scaring her again? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I tried telling my hooman that you didn’t hurt me. I talked and talked, but I’m not sure she understood me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She knows,” I whisper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She knows I didn’t do it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you still here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I huff and turn her head away again. I deserve to be here, that’s why. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> sorry?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For getting you in trouble.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting me in trouble? She did nothing wrong. It’s me. I’m what’s wrong and I don’t know how to fix it. All the feelings I’ve been trying to hold come out and I start crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t cry, Phasma. Please. I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose cuddles up next to me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so nice?” I sob.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you are.” I sniff. “I’ve been so horrible to you, but still, you’re here trying to comfort me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not that bad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I can’t help but laugh. “You’re not a good liar.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not lying. I think there’s something good underneath all your fluffy hair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Armie is right. She’s a sweet kid. Without thinking I lick her nose. “You’re a good cat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Rose can stop being scared enough to cuddle with me, maybe there is hope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did you get the catnip?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I stole it from under the sink. That’s where the male hooman hides it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s not so innocent then. “Good to know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something has changed in my life again, but I don’t mind it this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----*-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn is an...interesting cat. He’s very talkative and tries to rub against me a lot. Not that I mind much. I’ve been visiting him for the last few moons, and I enjoy his company. He’s the complete opposite of me, I think I like that the best. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’ve also started to have a better relationship with the other cats. Even Rey, though that has taken a bit longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phasma.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My female hooman has been extra sweet lately. She cuddles with me a lot and lets me sleep on the bed. I meow at her and jump on her lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you sweetie?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stretch my paws until I’m lying on her chest, my head rubbing under her chin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s awfully sentimental today.” The male hooman comes to lay next to us on the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling sweetheart?” asks the male hooman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You worry too much Han.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You work too much, do you know that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughs. “As do you, but I still love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I move from my female hooman to my male hooman. He smells nice today too. Woodsy. I rub against him before getting in his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leia...look!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She loves you too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them hold hands and keep talking. I have a family, one I thought I would never have again. I’m lucky and I couldn’t be happier. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did you like Han and Leia's cameo? I knew they just had to be the parents to all these kitties. </p><p>Please leave a comment and/or kudos. I'm also on Twitter @Lulu_ology.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>